


The Vagabond Vs. The Child

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Los Santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a headcanon found on Lux-Et-Umbra's Tumblr</p><p>http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/128427231182/anarchetypal-if-theres-anything-ive-learned</p></blockquote>





	The Vagabond Vs. The Child

Ryan “The Vagabond” Haywood crouched behind the short stone wall, checking over his armaments while he waited for Geoff’s signal that the latest heist was on. A shipment of gold would be passing by here in a few minutes, and this was the spot that the drivers and guards would be at their most vulnerable.

At the sudden sound of sirens, he casually turned and peeked over the hedge of bushes behind him, looking across the park to the police cars rapidly leaving the station. Behind his skull mask, Ryan smiled. That would be the self-named “B-Team” enacting their part of the plan, attracting the attention of the cops to the other side of town.

Dropping back down, he returned to his task, only to stop with a start at the sight before him. He hadn’t expected anyone to bother poking around in the bushes at the edge of a park, but it seemed this little girl had done just that. She looked up at his with wide eyes, one hand holding tightly to the arm of a stuffed bear, clearly worn from years of love.

They watched each other for a moment before Ryan returned to his work, double checking his ammunition and weapons, pointedly ignoring the child standing in front of him. After several minutes of him checking and re-checking his gear, even going out of his way pull out and test the sharpness of the myriad blades concealed about his person, he sighed loudly and stood up, looking down at the girl again.

“What?” He asked sternly, standing over her darkly, putting just a little bit of the murder-filled voice that helped make him The Vagabond into the single word.

Almost immediately, he regretted doing so, as he watched the girl’s eyes grew even wider and began filling with tears, her lower lip beginning to tremble, her grip on the bear tightening even further. Dropping back down into a squat in front of her, he softened his voice. “No, no, no, no, no, shh, shh, shh, it’s ok, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you, you’re ok, see?” As a show of good faith, He pulled off the black latex skull mask and giving her a small smile in an effort to keep her from crying.

Fortunately for him, it worked. The girl was still upset, but she worked to keep the tears down as she watched him. Ryan glanced around the park through the bushes, searching for someone to whom he could pawn the girl off onto, but the place was empty. Unsurprising, given that it was mid-afternoon on a Thursday, but that only brought up the question of where and who she came from.

Turning his attention back to her, he spoke again, making sure he used Ryan’s voice and not The Vagabond’s. “Are you ok, little girl?” She nodded hesitantly at this, staying otherwise silent. “OK, did you come here with someone?” Another nod. “Do you know where they are?” A shake of the head this time.

Ryan sighed, already able to see where this was likely going to take him. “Are you lost?” She nodded again. “Oh, I’m going to regret this one… “ He muttered under his breath. “Do you need help?” A more enthusiastic nod this time, as she slowly grew comfortable with him.

“All right, then, there’s a police station just over on the other side of the park.” He parted the bushes, showing her the building across the field and street beyond. “If you go there, one of the… nice policemen can help you find whoever you belong to, ok?” This proposition drew a vigorous shake of the head, and the first words she spoke.

“Momma said I’m not ‘apposed to cross th’ street without her…” She said in a small voice. Ryan sighed again, as he saw his course set for him.

He was just calculating how quickly he could do this and return to position when his earwig crackled to life with Geoff’s voice. “All right, folks, B-Team is a success, the convoy is en route, let’s sound off ready, people!”

“Overwatch is bored and ready, let’s get this done already, I’ve got a clan raid to do.”

“MOGAR IS READY!”

“I still don’t get why you gave me the “Beckham” code-name, he’s really overrated as a soccer player… Oh, yeah, ready.”

“Gav, you do realize that’s exactly why we gave it to you, right? Anyway, this is Mom, ready and waiting.”

Ryan hesitated before answering, glancing down at the girl beside him. Geoff called through the radio again. “Hey, Vagabond, are you ready or what?”

Ryan stood up and slipped his skull mask back on before reaching a hand down to the girl, who reached up and took it. “… I’ll be right back.” Ryan said in his Vagabond voice as they started walking towards the police station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For decades afterwards, Sgt. Mahoney would name that day as the most memorable of all his years serving on the Los Santos police force. He’d pulled the dreaded duty of manning the front desk of the station on a slow Thursday afternoon, when none other than the well-known and much-feared Vagabond himself came walking in the doors. Everyone who saw him immediately froze, hands snapping to sidearms, none either wanting to antagonize the man, or be undefended should he make a move.

The Vagabond walked slowly right up to the desk, looming over it and Mahoney. The Sgt. reflexively swallowed, despite his mouth suddenly being the driest it had ever been. “H-h-how can I… help you… sir?” He asked shakily, dreading the answer.

The Vagabond leaned forward, bring him closer to Mahoney’s ear before speaking. “Would you please help this child find her mother, and release me? She doesn’t seem to get that we’ve finished crossing the street, and doesn’t need to hold onto me so tightly anymore.”

Mahoney frowned at the unexpected and polite request, then leaned forward to look below the desk to see a little girl in a pink dress tightly gripping a bear in one hand, and the Vagabond in the other.

Mahoney glanced back up at the foreboding mask above him, working hard to hide the smile that was working its way onto his face. “Of course, sir, we’ll get you taken care of right away…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No matter how much the rest of the crew pried, Ryan never would tell them why he’d delayed the heist that day. There was a small article in a tiny neighborhood paper about some little girl being helped to a local police station by none other than The Vagabond himself, but everyone dismissed it almost immediately, deeming it too outlandish.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon found on Lux-Et-Umbra's Tumblr
> 
> http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/128427231182/anarchetypal-if-theres-anything-ive-learned


End file.
